


Sweet Child Of Mine

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jack Get's a Teddy Bear, Jack Winchester - Freeform, Jack is Sam and Dean's Son, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam and Dean Raising Jack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: The story of how Jack got his teddy bear, and Sam realizing he's a parent.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Short and Sweet [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/367817
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	Sweet Child Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit, and once again all my thoughts are consumed by wincest. I can't believe it's canon that Sam and Dean are raising a child together, and think it's the most adorable thing ever. I couldn't get the idea of Jack's teddy bear out of my head, and this happened. This fic is my belated birthday present to my friend Nyaan! I love her so much, happy belated birthday bby!

_ Let’s see… Lettuce, tomato, toilet paper, chicken, pie… _

Sam looked up from his shopping list to see Jack no longer at his side. “Jack?” 

While Jack technically wasn’t a child, he had the curiosity of one and had a habit of wandering off. 

He turned around and went back down the aisle. At the end of the aisle was an endcap with a large display of teddy bears. They were pretty cute, he supposed, with dark brown fur that appeared to be very soft, and a red ribbon tied around the neck. Jack was in front of the display, staring at it with wide eyes full of curiosity.

“Hey, whatcha looking at, buddy?” 

“Um, nothing. We can go now. We still have a few things left on the list, right?”

“Yeah.”

They continued toward the produce section, Jack holding onto the side of the shopping cart. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw him glance back toward the teddy bear display. 

Sometimes, Sam forgot just how  _ young  _ Jack was. No, he was not technically a child, but he still had just three years of life under his belt. Just three short years, and the pressure of saving the entire world from destruction multiple times. 

Sam wished he could protect Jack from the world instead of putting that burden on him, a burden that should have been on him and Dean, not a child. 

* * *

  
  


A week later, and Sam was at the grocery store again, this time with Dean accompanying him. 

“Gotta make sure you remember the pie this time, bitch,” Dean muttered for the tenth time. 

Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes Dean was as much of a child as Jack. 

They grabbed everything they needed, including Dean’s pie. On their way to the checkout they passed by the display of teddy bears again. Sam remembered the way Jack had stared at them, and paused. 

“What’s up Sammy? Forget something?”

“No, it’s just… when we were grocery shopping last week, we passed by this display and I think Jack seemed to like this teddy bear.”

“What would he want with a teddy bear? He’s not a kid.”

“Dean, he’s three years old. Not mentally, and he’s in a young adults body, but he’s only had three years of life. Three very hard years, where the fate of the world has been put on him multiple times. If a teddy bear can bring Jack a little comfort, why not?”

Dean threw the teddy bear in the cart without saying a word, and Sam shot him a grateful smile.

* * *

“Hey Jack, we got something for you,” Sam called down the hall to Jack’s room. 

“Oooh, is it nougat?” Jack ran into the room with excitement in his eyes.

Sam chuckled. “Not exactly, but I hope you like it anyway.”

Dean pulled the bag containing the teddy bear from behind his back and handed it to Jack. And when Jack’s eyes lit up the moment he pulled out the teddy bear, Sam felt like he was the one getting the best gift in the world.

“Thank you, Sam! Thank you, Dean!” Jack rushed to hug Dean, then Sam. 

Sam hugged Jack back tightly, wondering if this was what being a parent was like. Jack was not his child; he was the spawn of Lucifer himself. But this all encompassing, overwhelming urge to love and protect Jack from the world… was that the love of a parent?

Sam had never envisioned himself a father, even when he’d been looking to start a life with Jessica. What did he, broken and cobbled together as he was, with all the things he’d done, have to offer a child? 

Still, watching Jack inspect his new teddy bear, Sam couldn’t help but think Jack was turning out okay. 

* * *

Later that night all three of them lay sprawled on Dean’s bed. Jack snored softly, his head resting in Dean’s sweatpants-clad lap and his legs tangled with Sam’s. They had been watching a Scooby Doo marathon for a few hours now until the kid had fallen asleep. Dean looked about ready to pass out himself, his eyes drooping much like Jack’s had. Come to think of it, Sam realized, Dean and Jack had a lot of mannerisms in common. 

“He’s just like you,” Sam murmured to himself.

“Huh?” Dean blinked sleepily and looked at Sam with confusion.

“Jack. He takes after you alot. The way he was fighting off sleep even when he couldn’t keep his eyes open. The cocky grin he has when he tells me you gave him permission to have another chocolate bar. His laugh. Those are all habits he learned from you.”

“You think? I always thought he was more like you.” Dean subconsciously started running his fingers through Jack’s hair. Dean may not be as open about his paternal feelings for Jack, but he was so good with him. 

“How so?” 

“That right there.” Dean pointed at Sam. “That confused puppy dog look, and the way you tilt your head to the side like a puppy.” He looked down at Jack with affection in his eyes. “I’m not actually convinced this kid isn’t half puppy.”

“You’re right,” Sam laughed softly, burrowing even closer to Dean’s side. 

“And how smart he is. When he was helping us do research the other day, I thought I was watching you. And I swear to god just last night when I told him you would get mad if he didnt’ eat his carrots, he gave me an honest to god  _ bitch face _ .”

“Dean.”

“ _ Just  _ like that!”

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“It might sound strange coming from me, but… this kid is as much mine and yours as if I had knocked you up and you gave birth to him.”

“Dean!” Sam blushed and swatted at Dean’s shoulder. Even after all these years, Dean’s bluntness could be embarrassing. 

“It’s true though. It happened in an unconventional way, but… the three of us feel like a real family, don’t you think?”

Sam felt his heart clench with affection and something like butterflies swoop low in his stomach. “Yeah… yeah it really does.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean, as usual, deepened the kiss eagerly. 

Before things got into the realm of inappropriate in the presence of a child, Sam pulled away. Dean frowned, but went back to stroking Jack’s hair. 

“You’re the mom in this family, bitch.”

* * *

The next night, Sam gently opened the door to Jack’s room. He was sleeping peacefully, snoring slightly. Clutched tightly in his arms was the teddy bear. His face was peaceful and relaxed in sleep. He looked so, so young. 

Sam shut the door softly and vowed to protect his family, no matter the cost. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated, and give me the will to live, haha. I love any and all comments. I also take commissions if anyone is interested. Follow me on twitter, @gothpandaotaku and subscribe for more wincest content! Love y'all! <3


End file.
